


Black Butler: Ceil's Daughter {SebastianXReader}

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Crime, Dark, Death, Demons, Elizabeth Midford - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Grell Sutcliff - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Harm, James Trancy - Freeform, Mystery, OC, Pain, Protection, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, SebastianXreader - Freeform, Sorrow, Trancy Servants - Freeform, Violence, XReader, alois trancy - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, phantomhive servants - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, yes... The new Mistress of the Phantomhive household is looking for a new suitor is she? Well, I may have to 'help' her with her little 'adventure's' along the way. For you see, I am simply ONE HELL of a butler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Mistress... 'Birth'

I was floating in an empty void. Trying to ponder upon my life decisions...  
"So, do you really wish to make a deal with a demon?" The low raspy voice of the crow a distance away, in a seemingly place of a dark neck of the woods, upon a tree in the void asked towards my direction.  
"I've made a deal with a demon once before. What difference does it make now, Sebastian?" I asked the crow with a bore expression upon my face. I think I might've heard a smirk upon the crows face. "Ah, yes of course, mistress. But, is this your final wish?" He asked me of little concern. "Of course, now, hurry and make haste, Sebastian." I stated with commandment in my voice. "Just like your father, I see." The voice chuckled out before he continued, "Alright, Mistress." A bright light seemingly engulfed me...

"Push, Darling, push!" Ciel commanded at Elizabeth as she was upon the hospital bed, about to give birth to the new member of the Phantomhive residence. "Ahhh, Ciel! The baby!" She sung out in pain as the baby was coming out from the womb.  
"Alright, that's quite enough, Mrs. Phantomhive." The Dr. or rather Sebastian stated as he pulled out a child covered in her mothers amniotic fluid. "I'll just go clean her up..." Sebastian stated, covering the child in a fuzzy cloth; walking out of the room to clean up the newborn child. "Ah, Ah! Oh Ciel, we have a girl!" Elizabeth practically screamed out cheerfully. "Ah, yes darling. You've done a rather fine job of giving birth to our joyous child." Ciel stated with a rather happy smile. "Ah, finally smiling after several years, are we master?" A voice called from the hall ways. "Ah, yes, it's a rather joyous day to smile... right, Bakdroy?" Ciel stated as his servants appeared, gathering at the door way.  
"Of course, Master!" Bakdroy smiled while leaning against the door frame.  
"Oi, master! May we see the child!?" Mey-Rin asked while everyone gathering around the bed Elizabeth was resigned in. "Ah yes, of course. Once Sebastian has her cleaned; We all may gaze upon the new member of the Phantomhive household." Ciel stated with a small smile. "Oi, Master Have you given her a name yet?" Finnan asked with a bemused expression upon his 'pretty boy' face.  
Ciel looked over at Elizabeth as she had done the same. Ceil and Elizabeth then glanced at everyone, a smile plastered upon both their faces. "We had chosen upon the name of Y/N 'Celestial' Phantomhive." Ceil stated as they all became giddy. "Ohohoho..." Tanaka stated as his calm state of serenity, sipped on his cup of tea.  
"Alright, Master. I have brought the young Mistress." Sebastian moved through the crowd swiftly and placed the now clean, wrapped child into the hands of her mother, Elizabeth. "She's quite the cutie, aint she?" Lau stated with a smug look upon his face as he gazed down at the child. "Now, now, Lau. Don't get any wrong ideas." Ciel gazed at him a little threatening. "My, My, Master Phantomhive. I'd never~" He says with a mischievous smile upon his face.  
"Shall we prepare for the baby's shower tomorrow, Master?" Sebastian asks with a bow to Ciel. "Yes, that sounds fine, Sebastian." Ciel commanded him and the other's off; leaving Ciel, Elizabeth, and their child Y/N alone. "It's too bad our parents couldn't be here, right Ciel~?" Elizabeth sounded sad in her cheerful voice. "Yes, of course darling..." Ciel looks down at his ring as it reflected his hard face and his eyes reflecting his sorrow.

The Next Day...  
"Let me see... Bakdroy!" Sebastian calls out to the man who was cooking in the kitchen. "Yes Sebastian!?" He saluted to Sebastian. Sebastian looked up from his pondering gaze, "Ah yes, have you finished preparing the meals?" He asked with a kind gesture. "Yeah... Most of the food is getting prepared right now." He scratched the back of his head with a worrying smile. Sebastian sniffs the air. "What is that smell...?" Sebastian asked of Bakdroy, his hard face not changing the slightest. "Ah! The food is getting burnt!" He stated as he ran back into the kitchen to put out the fire. "Hm... How troublesome... The child of the Phantomhive family shouldn't have such food prepared such as Bakdroy's... I'll prepare it after I check upon the decorations..." He stated as he walked off into the ball room.  
"Ah... What a rather... Petty décor..." Sebastian stated as he looked around the girly ball room, filled of frilly and sparkly design. "Oh, Sebastian!" Both Finnian and Mey-Rin scurried over to Sebastian. "I see the décor is in place..." Sebastian gestured towards the frilly room. "Oh this looks absolutely wonderful!" Elizabeth chimes out while spinning around the room, her arms spread open as doing so.  
"Ah... yes... simply marvelous." Ciel rolls his eyes, walking into the room with Y/N in his arms. "Ah, Master! How is the young mistress doing!?" Both Finnian and Mey-Rin shouted as they made their way over to Ciel. "Would you two mind being quiet, she's-" He got cut off by Y/N awakening and crying as she seen the faces of a 'trap' and a woman with huge glasses and reddish-pink pigtails.  
"Ah... How bothersome... Seems as if I cant take a break from this little one." Ciel stated as he hushed the young mistress, singing a soothing melody and rocking her. His face had a calm state of serenity as he sang a song of long ago. The young mistress grew quiet as she stared at her father with bemusement. She began laughing as Ciel's harden face grew a small smile upon it. Elizabeth noticed and she wondered over to Ciel. She smiled at her child and sang along with Ciel.  
"Ah, you see that, Finnian? The sight of a 'happy family'." Mey- Rin stated at her 'Pretty boy' friend with blonde hair. "Ah, yes! I haven't seen the master this happy in years!" He chimed out.  
Sebastian began looking at the sight of the 'happy family'. He then smiled and pondered a but at the sight, wondering what adventures will this lead to next. He then heard something from the two, " I haven't seen this sight with Master in it, ever since that family photo we seen with his deceased parents." Finnian whispered over at Mey-Rin, as she nodded in response. I believe Ciel had heard this statement too as his smile grew into a grim expression. Sebastian had noticed this and grew a bit worrisome of his Master.  
"Ah, if I do believe... We should get the young Mistress ready for the party. It is almost 5:00 p.m; Master." Sebastian stated while gesturing Ciel and Elizabeth out the door. "Ah, yes of course." Ciel stated. "Let's dress her up to match the décor!" Elizabeth chimed in. Sebastian smiled at them and then looked back at Finnian and Mey-Rin with a death glare. The two jumped with a little yelp at the response.  
"Gee, what's his deal...?" Finnian asked, as Mey-Rin shurgged.

Ding Dong, Bing Bong  
The grand clock striked 5:00 p.m.  
Everyone from the Phantomhive, Milford, Trancy household, and the Queen herself have arrived for this joyous day of the new addition of the Phantomhive's household, Mistress Y/N's baby shower.  
"Ah, Ceil. Your child is quite lovely." Alois stated with a black haired child in his hands. "Oh, you remember little James, don't you?" He gestured towards his son who was thrashing a bit at Ceil. "Ah yes, of course. It's almost been a year since his birth, if I'm not mistaken." Ceil waved at the young child. "Ah, of course. That is correct. I do hope I'll be seeing you all there. Along with little Y/N, of course~" Alois gestured at Y/N who was in the arms of Ceil. "Ah, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ceil rolled his eyes. "Of course! Hope to see you there, Mr. Phantomhive." He smirked a mischievous smile. "Say bye to Y/N, James." Alois stated towards his son as his son stared at Y/N with a bit of a rude gesture; which made Y/N cry. Alois then left with a bit of a low chuckle. Ciel rocked his child and hushed her, "Don't worry, Y/N. I'm not very fond of them either..." He stated lowly as he turned to gather with his wife and her family.  
"Oi, sis! Is that yer child? Quite lovely little flower, aint she!" Edward stated as he played with Y/N who was in Ceils arms.  
"Ah, yes she is!" She chimed out while smiling at the two play.

Hours has passed and the party was soon over. Ceil was escorted by Sebastian to Y/N's room.  
"So, Master. Was the party enjoyable, to your liking?" Sebastian asked Ceil with a smile upon his face as he stared at the little one who was asleep.  
"Ah, some of it was a bit bothersome; but it was quite alright. At least Elizabeth was happy to reunite with her family and friends. Although, she's always a bit too energetic..." He stated while sighing out.  
"Yes, of course Master." Sebastian chuckled out. He then heard something, his far sight seeing someone in the bushes outside. Pluto started howling as a gunshot was heard from outside. Sebastian took action and tackled Ciel to the ground, making sure both Ciel and Y/N are unharmed in the process.  
Glass shattered as the bullet hit a picture frame of the newborn. Sebastian told them to stay down as he pierced out the window and seen a shadow scurrying away.  
"Sebastian, what was that?" He asked as Y/N awoken, crying from the harsh sounds of glass and gun shot. "I don't know Master..." He then stared at the shattered picture frame as the bullet ripped a hole into the head of the picture that had Y/N upon it. Sebastian and Ciel gasped. "I think they want the young Mistress dead..." Sebastian stated in fear of the young Mistress loosing her life that she had just gotten. "Well... Sebastian, I suggest you keep a good eye on her." He commanded as he stood upright. Sebastian nodded and bowed, "Of course, Master."

Author's Note: I absolutely love this new 'sophisticated' writing style XD So, did I nail the characters? I only watched about 10 episodes of it :/ I must make haste and watch more! XD  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one! See you all in the next one! Buh-Bye!


	2. His Mistress's... Unfortunate Lifestyle

Several years have passed by. The sight of the one who wanted to kill Y/N. Had not been revealed, nor did they ever come back since that day. Y/N had been living a normal like of a Nobel. She had playmates with Sir James, ever since she had been born.  
“Ow!!!” The five year old cried out as James pulled on her hair.  
“Excuse me, not to be rude, Sir James… But, that is no way to treat a lady such as the Mistress herself, or any woman for that matter.” Sebastian scolded at the young black haired child.   
“Ah, there he is… Sebastian!!! Alois had come to pick up his son.” Ceil stated as Alois was at his side. “Daddy!!!” James launched himself into his fathers arms. “Good day, kiddo!!! Let’s get going. Your mother is waiting for you.” He chuckled out as he turned away from Sebastian.  
Sebastian watched intently as James stuck out his tongue. Sebastian got a bit taken aback at James rude gesture. “Tch… Damn child…” Sebastian then went over to Ceil while carrying Y/N.   
“ Quite a troublesome child…” Ciel stated a bit worrisome. “I wish I could pumble that bastard…” Sebastian growled out lowly. “Now, Now, Sebastian, you’ll get what you want in all due time and language…” Sebastian had a rather confused face. Ciel gestured towards the child in Sebastian’s hands as he grabs her. “Ah, why yes of course, Master. I am terribly sorry for letting my anger get the better of me.” He fixed his composure and went off.   
As Ceil went inside with Y/N in his hands a woman called out for them, “Ciel!!!??? Oh Ciel!!!???” The blonde haired woman with long curled pigtails chanted out. “Over here, darling!” Ciel called out. The blonde rushed over to the two. “Ah, there you are. We must gather more clothing for our beloved child.” She stated as she played a bit with Y/N. “Yes, of course darling.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
They were escorted into the wagon as Sebastian was the shofar. They went into town and began shopping in a fancy looking children’s store. They had bought Y/N a bunch of fancy looking dresses, picked by her mother.   
Later….  
Almost buying the whole store… The baggage was set in the back of the wagon. They were on their way home.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Arriving at a corner of an alley way that was empty… It seemed as if someone took a shot at the wheel of the wagon. “Ciel… what was that!?” Elizabeth yelled out as she stared at Ciel with a frightened expression as she gripped tightly upon her child.   
“No need to worry… I believe Sebastian and I got this.” He stated as he got out of the car to see Sebastian going after someone, who which he assumed was the one who took a gunfire at the wagon.   
Sebastian then came back, a few minutes afterwards with the suspect tied up. “Sorry for the wait, Sir.”He bowed, in apology at Ciel. “Now, now, it’s quite alright. Now Sebastian, unmasked this murdering fiend that dared tried to harm my family and myself.” He commanded, a bit angered at the murdering fiend. “Of course, Master.” Sebastian knelt down and unmasked the murderer to see a lock of long ragged red hair, a sinister smile upon their face. “Hello, Bessy~” The woman stated while looking at Sebastian with quite longing eyes. “Tch… I should’ve know…” Ciel stated. Sebastian got up and held her over his shoulders. “What shall we do with her, my Lord?” Sebastian asked as Grell became flustered and started rambling on about the situation in quite ‘dirty’ ways. Ciel rolled his eyes, “Who sent you, and what is your purpose your after?” He commanded for the red head to talk, glaring a bit of a ‘death stare’ in the process. “Well, I was sent by… someone you might know.” She chuckled as a voice chimed out, “No, Y/N, sweetheart!!! Come here!!!” Elizabeth called out as Y/N ran out of the wagon to go somewhere. “Aha~ There’s my girl~” Grell called out and made her way out of Sebastian’s arms and towards Y/N; pulling out her chainsaw in the process.   
Y/N stood in fear as the female Grim Reaper made her way hurriedly towards Y/N. “Y/N, NO!!!!” Ciel and Elizabeth called out as Sebastian ran after Grell. Grell was a few inches towards Y/N. She drew back her chain saw and swung it at Y/N. Elizabeth gasped at the scene and stepped in front of Y/N before the chain saw could swipe at her. The chain saw struck at Elizabeth as memories started to pour out of her. Everyone stared in shock, as Y/N and Ciel grew a bit traumatized at the scene. “Oops, wrong target~ Oh, how bothersome...” She chimed out while trying to take another swing at Y/N. “That’s quite enough.” Sebastian stated as he drew back her armed arm. “What? Let go, Bessy!!!” She struggled to get her hand free from Sebastian. Sebastian growled lowly and flew her into the daylight sky. “Never come back, you bothersome Reaper…” He growled as he watched her fly towards the sun.   
“E-Elizabeth… My love…” Ciel knelt down at the limp body of Elizabeth. He stared at her lifeless body as he laid it upon his lap, he started weeping as Y/N came on over. “Mommy…?” Y/N looked at Ciel, then Sebastian in confusion. Sebastian put his hands on both Y/N’s and Ciel’s shoulders. “Let’s take her to a burial sight, Master…” Sebastian said a bit sadden on his hard face. “Yes, of course…” Ciel whipped his tears away as he carried Y/N. Ciel made his way to the car with Y/N as she stared back at Elizabeth’s lifeless body; Sebastian throwing a coat over, before picking it up. “Mommy…?”  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I was too young to even realize what was going on… I thought my mother was ‘just resting’… I didn’t realize that she was going to rest eternally until later, as I started to ‘mature’…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ciel and Y/N loomed upon the grave of Elizabeth, both having no emotion upon their face as they laid out a reddish-pink rose upon her grave. “Let’s go.” Ciel stated as the two headed over to the wagon that Sebastian was standing in front of.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
We would always visit my mothers gave on few occasions of the year… Her burial grave was quite lovely. Although, my father said she had gotten injured due to an ‘Accident’; I couldn’t help to believe it was my fault. That lady was after me, wasn’t she…? I couldn’t begin to think why my father would try to hide such things from me… Maybe it was for him to forget? Maybe stop me from feeling guilt through my entire life? Or maybe it’s to ‘Hide’ something from me?  
I just don’t know…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
12 Years AFTER the ‘Accident’…  
I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, I rode down the railing. Almost knocking the dishes from Mey-Rin’s hand, “Oi, please watch where you’re going young Mistress!!!” She hollered as I went on by. “Sorry!!!” I called back. I wondered over to the garden to play with Pluto. “Come ‘ere Pluto!!!” I hollered as our ‘dog’ came wandering by, jumping upon my dark dress, specs of dirt began to go on it as he continued to beg for attention. “Oi, you wanna play a game of fetch?” I asked him as he happily nodded his head, as if to say ‘yes’. I grabbed a nearby ball and threw it, “Fetch it, Pluto!!!” I hollered as he ran for it.  
I watched as the ball went into the garden Finnian was attending to. “Oi, Pluto!!! Please reframe from harming the garden. I just trimmed em…” He said a bit sadden as Pluto made his way back to me, ball in his slobbering mouth and all.  
“Oi, Mistress!!! May you please ‘play’ elsewhere!!! I have to attend to the garden, on your fathers behalf!!!” Finnian hollered over at me. “Oh, alright…” I dropped the ball and sluggishly made my way back inside, leaving Pluto in quite a bit of a ‘sadden state’.  
I went on in and smelt something rather scrumptious. I wondered on over to the kitchen and seen a bunch of freshly baked crumpets upon the counter. I looked around, seeing as no one was there to claim it, I ate some. I mean, I was rather hungry; and Bakdroy could always make more, can’t he?   
I then heard him yell out, “Oi!!! Who ate the crumpets!!!” A few minutes as I was chowing down upon my almost finished piece of crumpet. I laughed as I hurriedly made my way upstairs. I couldn’t help but notice my father left his studies a crack bit open. I then peeped on inside. I had seen my father and Sebastian discussing something. I leaned on the door, upon further inspection I could hear their conversation. “My lord... I believe she needs to find such a suitor that meet HER OWN expectations…” I then heard some movement. “ Sebastian… I don’t think she should find a suitor… I mean, she’s still just a child… She even acts like it too…” “I know you see her as that, Master… But, she does exceedingly well in her studies and-“ “Now, now, Sebastian… You know our contract is soon to be ended… I must make sure she is well off… I hate to do this, but… Sebastian go find her a suitor. Preferably Sir. James Trancy…” I gasped at my fathers statement. “But, my lord-“ “Now, Sebastian!!!” “Yes, Master…” I went to my room and quickly shut my door. I slid down the door with my hands on my head.   
“I have to marry James…?”

Author’s Note: Now, take this as a notice, you or ‘Y/N’ don’t know about ‘demons’ and such. Also, you don’t know that Pluto is a were wolf and such. How couldn’t you have known for 17 years? Well, let’s say Sebastian is one HELL of a butler. XD   
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. See you all in the next one, Buh-Bye!!!


	3. His Mistress's Unfortunate Despair...

“I have to date James…” I mumbled out to myself. I couldn’t believe that my own father wouldn’t allow me to choose MY OWN suitor… I- I don’t believe James and I are even compatible… I mean, he troubled me for so long… I- I just can’t take it all!!! I must speak to my father at once!!!   
I stood up and made my way down the halls. I rushed passed Sebastian who watched me intently, “Oh, young mistress… Your father was just-“ I couldn’t take it, “Hush-up, Sebastian!!!” I stormed to my father’s studies and barged into the door. “How dare you make a mockery of me and force my marriage to be with someone as low as James!!!” I yelled at my father. He just stared at me with the hard face he always had on… “Now, Y/N…” My father started. “But nothing, you know EXACTLY how I feel towards him, father!!!” I stormed out of the room.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Ceil’s P.O.V   
Oh, so my darling little daughter as to whom I only have as a family and to whom I’ve grown so close with has finally struck a nerve with me… How bothersome…   
I watched my child storm out of the room like a rebellious teen…   
Oh, why do they always have to end up like this at this time of age era…?   
I seen Sebastian looking towards the way Y/N went, then met my gaze from the door way.   
“Sebastian, ready the wagon…” I sighed out. “Yes, of course, Master.” Sebastian went off to do his duties…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I sighed out and walked over to the wagon with my walking stick. “She couldn’t have gone far.” I stated at Sebastian as he drove the wagon. “Of course, Master.” Sebastian called out to me.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
We moved around the market place. Sebastian seemed to have found her as we come to the same alley way to which Elizabeth had died upon… Oh please, don’t remind me of this event…   
“Young Mistress come here!!!” Sebastian’s voice seemed terrified. I looked out and seen something rather annoying… “Hello Bassy~” Grell called out with a rather… lustful look towards Sebastian… I sighed out loud. “ L E T G O O F T H E Y O U N G M I S T R E S S . . . “ Sebastian stated in a rather sinister and dangerously low raspy voice. “Oh Bassy, you hurt me so~” Grell jumped onto the roof with Y/N. “I thought he was taken back to the pit’s of hell by those other higher up Reapers?” I questioned at Sebastian. “I thought so too, Master.” Sebastian smirked at me. “Now, now, we could argue about THAT later… Now, off you go Sebastian.” I commanded him. “With pleasure~” Sebastian leaped off the ground and started running towards Grell…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I sat back and watched… It took him a while, but Sebastian had finally caught Grell and brought Y/N back to me. “Ahhh!!! Ahhh!!! Father I was so scared!!! W-what is that crude thing!!!??? It’s non-human!!! A- and how is Sebastian…?” She cried at me, she was so confused…   
Seems like I have to explain the whole ‘Watchdog’ and ‘Demon hunting’ bit… I didn’t want this day to come…   
“It’s alright… I’ll explain everything at home…” I tried to calm her by combing her hair with my fingers.   
As I tried to calm my daughter down… I hear Sebastian yell out, “Watch out!!!” I was about to turn but it seems as if I had gotten penetrated by Grell’s saw… Good thing I pushed Y/N away in time as I lowly groaned out in pain, collapsing to the ground.   
“F- father…?” I heard my darling daughters voice…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
Blood… Blood splattered everywhere… All upon my dress, legs, arms, face, hair… You name it…   
I dropped to my knees at my father’s dying body.   
How…? How can this happen to me twice!!!???   
“F-father…” Was all I could splurge out. He then looked at me and smiled. “Heh heh… looks like I’ve come to the same tragic death as your mother… Don’t worry… I knew, you knew all along… I’m so sorry… I’ve failed you… Now you must meet a more tragic fate then I had to induce… Seeing your parents both killed, the same way of death… Once at five and later while growing close to your father the same age at seventeen… More tragic then what I had gone through… Are you happy…? You’re free to choose your own suitor now…” My father chuckled, coughing up blood a bit. “Just remember… I will always love you… I’ll watch over you… Now… it’s time for me to meet up with your mother… Take good care of yourself, my child…” Then, there it was… Memories splurging from his body, from his childhood to when he met mum, when they got married to when they had me… All the times I’ve spent with father was shown to me… Then, something suddenly appeared… Monsters… demons… supernatural beings… S-Sebastian…?   
Wait… Sebastian’s a-   
My thoughts got cut off as I had seen my father’s soul moving towards the grasps of…   
“Sebastian…?” Was all I could mutter out, before the world started spinning and my vision hazed… Causing me to black out…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
A dark void… That’s what I was engulfed in…   
“W-where am I…?” I asked myself out loud… It seemed as if I was floating through the void… “Am I… dead…?” I questioned out loud. “My, my, I wouldn’t think so dark, young mistress…” I heard a familiar voice. “S-Sebastian…?” I seen a faint light, off to the side of me; a single crown standing upon a single wilted branch. “My, my, how unfortunate… Loosing your family to the same reaper…” The crow mocked at me. “Why are you here?” I questioned at the crow. “I know you cannot maintain the Phantonhive household. So, I’ve decided to help.” The crow chuckled a bit. “Alright… And what do you expect in return?” I questioned at the bird. “My, my, how smart of you to think such from me…” The crow chuckled. “Well, I wish for your hand in marriage and the gateway to your heart and soul~” Sebastian chimed out seductively. “M-my hand in marriage…?” I got a bit taken aback by his newfound seductivity. “Yes, you see… I’ve gotten ‘close’ to your father and seeing you grown up to be like him…” The crow looked away for a bit. “I can’t seem to quite help myself.” The crow gave out a low chuckle. “Now, chose your choice wisely, young mistress… Do you really wish to make deal with a demon?” The crow asked me with a bemused expression upon it’s face. “ If my father once made a deal with a demon… whose to say that I can’t myself..? Besides, you’d be a better suitor than that damn for blasted James…” I said calmly and collectively. “Yes, but do you wish to give up your heart and soul, too?” The crow asked of me. “Isn’t that what marriage is all about?” I snickered at the crow who did the same. “Alright, young Mistress… But, just know… You would not be able to go through the gates of paradise… On your command.” The crow waited patiently. “ Yes, of course… Now, hurry and make haste Sebastian. I have no time for such tedious questions…” I commanded at the crow, feathers engulfed the tree the crow was once upon. All else vanished, all that was left was a shadowy figure, one to whom drew near me and started carrying me. “Of course, Mistress.” Sebastian chimed out into my ear.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I jolted up. Looking around at my surroundings… It appeared that I was back in my room… “Ugh… My head is aching.” I walked over to the bathroom. “Maybe it all was a dream.” I chuckled at myself, looking into the mirror; I had seen something that frightened me. “Kyaaaaaaaa!!!” I screeched.   
One of my eyes… Had some sort of… ‘Star of David’ upon it… 

Author’s Note: Huzzah!!! Another chapter done~ If it all seems confusing or outta place. I’m sorry T.T I recently got sick and I can’t really write… My creativity went into my Danganronpa story… Speaking of Danganronpa… 

Monokuma: Hey ya bastard kids!!! It’s finally summer and you all know what that means, don’t ya? Yup!!! It’s time for you to get going back at it!!! No break for ya, Upupupu~ Now, go on and continue reading stories!!! And you!!! Get back to writing em!!! *slams a teacher’s stick upon a desk that the author is writing upon* 

Jen: Yeah, yeah, I’m on it; I’m on it… *She muttered out as she tried to type at a fast pace* 

Monokuma: Anyway, hope ya bastards who aren’t reading Danganronpa have a gruesome reading of Despair in those other stories… AND for all you Danganronpa readers… NO BREAKS!!! Continue with your Despair Inducing Field-Trip!!! Upupupupu pupupu~ 

Sebastian: Huh? What is this bothersome like creature…? Go on. Out with you. *Picks up Monokuma as he squirms and cusses at Sebastian* *Sebastian just examined him before throwing him over the fence* 

Sebastian: There, now… No more rodents to bother you, young mistress~ *Bows at reader* Now, you may proceed to relax and enjoy yourself… 

*Btw Grell is both a girl and a boy. Kinda like Frisk, so if ya see me calling ‘them’ a girl or a boy. It's all G*


	4. Chapter Four: His Mistress's... Thrashed Dance...

3rd P.O.V   
“Kyaaaaaaaa!!!” They heard the terrified screech of their Mistress of the Phantomhive household, Y/N. “Oi, wasn’t that the young Mistress screaming? I do believe I heard her, yes I did!!!” Mey-Rin was a bit frightened for her Mistress. She couldn’t put her finger on why she would be screaming. She knew that if any of them were in danger, the man she adored… Sebastian. Would take care of the problem… “I do hope she’s alright…” Finnian was also worried. “Oi, don’t worry ‘bout it!!! She’s probably just on her period or something.” Baldroy stated, leaning against the wall as he spoke, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. “I’ll go see what’s worrying the young Mistress.” Sebastian stated while walking past them. “Oh and Baldroy, please do stop smoking that cancer ridden lollipop. It’s bad for the young Mistress’s health…” Sebastian took the cigarette from Baldroy’s mouth and crushed it with his index finger and thumb. As Sebastian left, Baldroy’s mouth was a gap. “Oi, who said Sebastian was the boss around ‘ere!?” Baldroy got a bit flustered at what Sebastian did. “Wasn’t it always this way…?” Finnian added. “ I do believe it has, yes I do!!!” Mey-Rin added. “Upon the rediscovery of our former Master Ciel, he had Sebastian with him… Leading me to get denounced from former butler to house steward. We’ve been lead on an exciting journey til they day my Master and his lady, Elizabeth, decided to ‘settle-down’ the young Mistress was born. My Master secretly hid his ‘Watch-Dog’ duties while the Master’s wife took care of the young Mistress... After that very tragic day that my Master’s beloved died… My Master had to resign from his ‘Watch-Dog’ duties to spend time with his darling daughter, our young Mistress. He figured we were too irresponsible to care for her and he figured he should do it himself. It seemed he knew he’d die sometime soon… He decided to make the most of it. Making the young Mistress and our former Master’s bond grow stronger, making the young Mistress turn out to be more like her father rather than her deceased mother. Now, the young Mistress is alone, much like the former Master. The same tragic death happening the same way… Being splattered in her own father’s blood… At least she wasn’t tortured like her father… I wonder what is to come of her, yet.” Tanaka monologue before over steaming and bloating down to his miniature self. “Oh ho ho…” Tanaka chuckled as he drank some tea. “Yeah… I wonder if Sebastian’s ever gonna tell the young Mistress of her fathers and of our past. The girl has the right to know, ya know?” Baldroy stated, hanging his head low. “Yes, I do believe Sebastian should tell her…” Finnian stated, a bit sadden for his Mistress.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“Oh I have a feeling she already knows.” Sebastian chuckled as he headed up the stairs. Remembering the night they had spoken to one another…   
“So, you were in love with my father…?” Y/N stated a bit disturbed at the idea. “You know, many will have you beheaded if they found out.” She smiled at the thought. “Oh, young Mistress… I know. That is why I did not disturbed the romance of your mother and father. If I did, they wouldn’t have made you for me.” Sebastian smiled at Y/N, carrying her through the void. “Of course… And you stated before that my father was the Queen’s ‘Watch-Dog’, am I correct?” Y/N asked Sebastian a bit befuddled. “Yes, that is precisely correct.” Sebastian chuckled out. “Fighting other supernatural-beings, investigating quite the puzzling crime scenes. It was quite a blast.” Sebastian smiled at his memory. “Why hadn’t my father told me before?” Y/N was a bit frustrated. “He didn’t want you to worry. He knew there wasn’t anything you COULD’VE done in order to put a stop to all the madness. He also resigned his duties of being the Queen’s ‘Watch-Dog’ when your mother died. He knew his day would come when he noticed someone following us. He figured Grell would strike again… He kept you from going out by yourself. So, he had me accompany you everywhere you went.” Sebastian explained. “So, that’s why he didn’t allow me much freedom…” Y/N mumbled out. “Yes, your father really did care for you. You were the only family he had left.” Sebastian looked away slightly, feeling much sorrow of his young Master. “So, why did my father summon you exactly?” Y/N questioned at Sebastian a bit bemused. “Well, your father wanted help to get away from all the torment. He wanted me to help him with his parents murderer and put a stop to them. But, if you ask me I believe he was just rather lonely.” Sebastian chuckled. “Well, why are you still here? Didn’t you already figure it out?” Y/N asked with a befuddled face. “Yes, but I’ve grown so attach to the Phantomhive family… I decided to stay a while.” Sebastian chuckled lightly. “A demon of your stature to have emotions such as love is a little demoting, isn’t it?” Y/N looked at Sebastian slyly as Sebastian gotten taken a back. “Y-Yes… Now, you are to attend a ball your father had stated you go to. So, get some rest young Mistress. Sir. James will be waiting for you~” Sebastian chuckled. “Wait… what did you-“   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“I see you found the contract symbol. In the same place as your fathers, how ironic.” Sebastian chuckled. “Hush up Sebastian, what is the meaning of this!?” I turned to Sebastian furiously. “Now, now, that is the symbol of our contract. I have one too, see.” Sebastian pulled off his glove to show me a similar symbol such as the one on my eye; engraved onto the back of his hand. I just looked in a state of awe. “Now, you must make haste and change for the ball. Sir. James is waiting.” Sebastian chuckled as I made a disgusted face. “I intend on not having a good time there. So, I might as well not go.” I sighed out, brushing my long hair and placed my bangs to my right hand side to hide my eye. “You must go young Mistress. Your father already told the Trancy household that you would be attending.” Sebastian eyed at me. “Did he now?” I glanced at Sebastian. “Indeed.” Sebastian chuckled. “How bother some…” I huffed.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“My, My, the young Mistress will look rather ravishing like the many girls I have at my restaurant.” Lau stated as he watched the girls intently as they measure me. “Why did we come here…?” I question Sebastian, a bit irritated at Lau’s many compliments. “Well, young Mistress. Lau is here to help with the dress. You must look presentable at the ball.” Sebastian informed me. “Yes, but why did we have to come here? Lau’s tastes are rather… non-appropriate…” I glared at Sebastian and Lau who watched intently. “Not to worry young Mistress. I’ll make sure Lau makes a VERY appropriate dress, suited for you.” Sebastian gave a death glare towards Lau. “Yes, of course.” Lau then clapped his hands as the girls encircled around him. “Ran-Mao will be designing your dress. She has QUITE the exquisite set of tastes.” He gestured as his ‘personal-assistant’ examined me. She then nodded to him and whispered something in his ear. “Ah, yes. I think that is a wonderful idea.” He smiled. Sebastian and I looked at Lau a bit bemused. “Not to worry, she has something wonderful in store for you. Young Mistress~” Lau smirked at me.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I wasn’t expecting something as lovely as this!!!   
Ran-Mao had made me a designer dress. An eloquent pale rose ball gown, topped off with ribboned laces of rose flowers. She even had the curtesy to give me a hat to go with it. The same design as the dress. Lau looked at me and applaud as his assistant presented me to him. “Your father would’ve LOVE to see how much you’ve grown. My… I could remember seeing you such a little cute child… But you’ve grown into a rather beautiful blossom. So, what is this all for?” He rambled before popping a question he should’ve known in the first place. “What!? Sebastian didn’t tell you!!!???” I questioned him before looking over to Sebastian. “She’s attending a ball that the Trancy household is throwing.” Sebastian stated. “Oh yes, I was invited to that too.” Lau chuckled. “THEN WHY DID YOU ASK!!!???” I yelled at Lau before I sighed out. “Alright, let’s go attend the ball, Sebastian.” I was about to walk out of the restaurant. “Thanks again, Lau!!!” I called out before leaving. “You’re Welcome~” Lau chimed out pleased.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
We arrived at the ball. The place was packed with other Nobel’s. Before I could go onto the dance floor Sebastian pulled me to the side. “Alright, now… Don’t tell anyone of our little contract. Think of me as ‘An Undercover Lover’ No one else is to discover our hidden love. You do recall that meaning, don’t you, young Mistress?” Sebastian chuckled, putting two hands on each side of my shoulders. “I do, you’ve taught it to me before while explaining ‘The birds and the bees’ to me since my father was flustered to talk to me about it. Now, I do not attend to tell anyone of that embarrassing contract. How are you think so lowly of me, Sebastian.” I smacked both of his hands away from me. He got a bit taken aback at my rude gesture that he so utterly deserved. “Of course, Mistress… Now, let us dance.” Sebastian then dragged me towards the dance floor before I could rebuttal. As we begun dancing with Sebastian leading. A ton of people seem to have… stared at us… I felt uncomfortable… I kept stepping on Sebastian’s feet due to me being nervous and uncoordinated. He didn’t seem to mind though. As the some came near an end; Sebastian twirled me as I went into the arms of… “James..?” I looked up from his chest as I seen the sight of a ravishing James. I blushed as I frantically moved away from him. “Y/N..? Is that you!!!??? It’s been a while, how are you?” James seemed so… different… “ I’m fine, now, I must be off.” I moved back from him before he grabbed my arm. I looked at my arm, trailing my eyes along to meet his eyes, “ Trancy, what do you want?” I muttered at him. “ Please… Have this dance with me.” James pleaded.   
Those words… I never expected to hear them from him…   
“ Alright… Just one da-“ James cut me off with a, “Great!!!”   
As the song began James and I danced. “You know… You look really pretty tonight.” I was a bit shocked to hear James say that. I looked away and blushed, “You don’t look as bad as I thought you’d look…” I muttered out. He smiled and then lightly sadden, “ I’m very sorry that I had hurt you after so many previous years of our youth… I- I had a crush on you ever since we were five. Call it a cliché, but I picked on you to show my feelings… And ever since the day we stopped visiting one another I felt the aching feeling of sorrow and longing… When your father called my father to talk about wedding arrangements I was so happy…” As I heard James mutter those words. My heart began beating at a fast pace, my face was flush pure red. “James I-“ Before I could speak, the lights went off. “W-what..?” I looked around.   
A light shinning down on a woman dressed up in a beautiful red ball gown. “Oh, I do quite believe I didn’t ruin the show!!!” A familiar voice called out to me. People screamed as I heard tons of snipping. I looked closer to see the face of the one who killed my mother and father, Grell… “Sebastian!!!” I called out. Seeing him rush over to me. “Oh, there’s my target~ I do hope I don’t miss~” I seen something shinning before my very eyes.   
What is that…?   
I pondered as the thing drew closer. It’s in my field of vision, I can make it out… Is that…? Scissors… What a down grade of a reaper…   
I watched intently as the scissors flew near my face. I waited for Sebastian to take care of it. But… someone else seemed to have stepped in…   
“James…? What are you do-“ SHE interrupted me. “My, My, I seemed to have missed my target, yet again… But… what’s this? The young noble boy is the son of Lucifer? Well, they should’ve named you Lucius instead of James.” The red haired woman laughed at James. Before I could wrap my head around anything Sebastian grabbed me. “Off we go~” he chimed out. “Oh, Bassy!!! Take me instead of her!!!” Grell followed us as we leapt from the balcony window. “Come back Bassy!!!” Grell called out to Sebastian as she held onto the balcony.   
The only thing on my mind was of that image… James standing there, with a knife stabbed into where his heart should be. I don’t know how he could take a hit such as that and still be standing. Unless… That is… Grell was right and James is a child of Lucifer.   
Is James real identity… Lucius…? 

Author’s Note: Alright guys, I know I need to update this story. But, not after it comes out on the same day XD I was working myself too hard, making stories day after day. I’m on summer break and I need some rest too ya know XD I need to post all my stories equally. If not, then one story is going to be favored over the other *cough* mainly BB and DanganRonpa… I have like 14 stories to do XD Everyone is expecting me to write more. Even the people I do collabs with. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!!! I hope it’s long enough to keep you all occupied until the next time I CAN update. See you all later, Buh-Bye!!!


	5. Chapter Five: His Mistress's... "Best Friend"...

I stared intently at the boy who joined me for tea. “So, you’re the spawn of Satin…?” I looked at the boy who smirked at me as I sipped my cup of tea. “Yes.” The boy stated, drinking some tea. “So, James… Is there anything else I should know about you? Since, were going to get married and all…” I glanced at Sebastian who cringed a bit. “Yes, I do believe you should know… Some things as…” James leaned over to me on his chair. “ I am, of course, the son of Satin. I was assign to be a Noble man under the sadistic male, or rather know to you as my father Alois. My true father, Satin, has found Alois rather… ‘fun’ for me to hang around with, not to mention he has an outstanding butler.” He gave a little glance towards Sebastian and smirked. “ With you butler doing such amazing things, I believe he isn’t human, but rather a demon such as mine.” James looked at me and chuckled a bit. “ Wait… Claude is a demon…?” I said a bit bemused.   
I had never seen Claude, but James talks much of him. My father and Sebastian thought it would be best if James and I had a playdate at our household rather than the Trancy’s one. I never did know why, but I guess now I know…   
I then looked at Sebastian. He looked at me with a small smile.   
So, he knew…   
I stood up, “Alright, I believe I have everything I should know. Thank you James for joining me today.” I snobbily turned away from James and moved towards Sebastian. “Get rid of him, the smell of death and blood lingers from him.” I stated a bit disgustedly. Sebastian nodded and smiled at me, “I’ll get rid of this brat right away, my lovely young mistress.” I watched Sebastian intently. I got a bit flustered at what he said to me, “ I would like no compliments about my appearance, let alone you giving me those petty nicknames.” I glared at Sebastian. “Yes, my love.” Sebastian smirked at me, my face was heated, “Sebastian!!!” I yelled out loud, watching as Sebastian let James out of the house.   
I then noticed it was taking them quite some time to let James out of our manner. I walked over and listen in on their conversation. “ You better back off, do you hear me Sebastian? She’s claimed as mine the very moment I set foot on this god forsaken earth, when I was reborn into James Trancy.” James let out some low growls as he scolded Sebastian secretly. “Well, she was mine way before you or her were born.” Sebastian took off his left glove to show him the sign of our contract. I heard James gasp, “ You better back off Sebastian Michaelis, if you know what’s good for you.” James eye flashed red, his pupil almost satanic like… Sebastian stayed in his poster and shut the door on James. He then looked at me as I got taken a bit aback. “Don’t worry young mistress, I will never let anyone harm you, let alone steal from me.” He coughed and regain his composure from his rather gruesome image. “Now then, we must be off. The Queen needs a new guard dog. Since you are from the Phantomhive household, you’d make a wonderful watch dog.” Sebastian stated as he led me to my room. “I have to see the Queen…?” I muttered out.   
I was shocked. Why would the Queen appoint me for a watch dog? I have no skill, let alone no idea of how to do so…   
“You’ll be fine, being a watch dog is in your family blood line.” Sebastian stated reassuringly. I nodded and got prepared to get ready. I sat on my bed to wait for Sebastian. I watched as he rummaged through my closet, only to let out a black dress with red roses attached to them, a single black rose at the middle of the bosom. “Really? That old thing?” I muttered out and looked away as he came near me. “I think it looks rather lovely on you, my mistress.” Sebastian smirked at me. “Whatever. Off with you Sebastian, so I may change.” I commanded at him. But… He didn’t leave…   
I glanced at Sebastian who smiled at me, “What are you doing…?” I watched Sebastian as he moved towards me with the dress. “A young noble woman like yourself shouldn’t change by your lonesome.” Sebastian tugged at my night gown. I then proceeded to smack his hand away and smack him across the face, “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME IN SUCH WAYS!!!” I screamed at him. He just playfully smirked at me as he rubbed his cheek stained in a red hand mark. “My, my, young Mistress… Who do you believe changed your clothing for these many years? And being a little over than 5,000 don’t you believe I’ve seen the female human body or two?” Sebastian chuckled. I got a bit flustered at him, “ I don’t care!!! And didn’t my mother change me when I was younger? I can change myself, god Sebastian. I am almost 18 and I command you to treat me as such!!!” I yelled at Sebastian, swiping the dress out of his hands and walk off to go change elsewhere.   
After changing, I had trouble fixing my hair, I wonder if I can ask Mey-Rin to help… I’d hate to have my hair done by that damn Sebastian… I began blushing… How can it be that I was falling in love with a demon…? I sighed, “Mey-Rin!!!” I called out and began my search around the manner. “Now, where could they be..?” I asked myself out loud. “Walking the hound I believe.” I turned to see James standing before me. “My, my, that dress looks rather ravishing on you, such a dark lost soul should wear something to match something such as that.” James chuckled and moved towards me. “So, after you go and see the Queen, how about you and I-“ James was cut off, shortly after he tried touching my face. James looked intently as Sebastian grabbed his arm. “What is the meaning of this!? Let go of me demon!!! I am Lucius son of the devil himself!!! I’ll make him have your head if you don’t-“ He stared into Sebastian eyes and stopped talking, “Now, if you’d be so kind to get out of the Phantomhive household, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Sebastian smiled and let go of James as he ran off frightened. I watched as he left the manor screaming. I then turned to Sebastian in bemusion, “What did you do to him…?” I questioned at him. He chuckled a bit, “I’ll explain it to you when we get in the carriage.” Sebastian then gestured me towards the carriage. I sighed and walked out the door and into the wagon. Sebastian joined me inside and we took our seat. “So, what did you do to James for him to look so traumatized?” I looked at Sebastian intently as Tanaka started the horses. “You see, my young Mistress… People have lost many things in this world… They also experienced things they would rather not like to tell others about, such as: Killing someone’s family, Someone who had been tortured by a family member, watching as your own parents die before your very eyes, you killing your own family, being tortured, or being used as a science experiment by low income scientist, or maybe also… someone killing their own parents… I’m also sure you wouldn’t want anyone to know that your family died by a Reaper, a supernatural being that some people in this world would think of you as a lunatic due to you believing in such ludicrous things. Though, this is the era of the 1900’s, new ideas and theories are being opened to everyone now a days… Though, it surprises me how many things you humans go through now adays. The possibility of gods torturing mere mortals are endless, rather, the list goes on… ” Sebastian sighed. I stared out the window and looked at the scenery passing by.   
I wonder what Sebastian meant by such things. Were those real life examples of people he knew or just random examples from other people, as in the papers? I wonder…   
I looked at Sebastian who glanced at me and smiled. “Is something wrong, young Mistress?” Sebastian smirked at me. “No, it’s nothing.” I muttered out and turned away.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
We soon arrived at the Queen’s castle. As the gates opened I was in awe at the vas amount of beauty the castle has to offer us. As we hopped out of the carriage, we were greeted with a white haired male, must be the Queen’s butler. “Ah, you must be Ciel Phantomhive’s daughter. You look like your father, along with the body of your mother. But, the aroma of you… impure.” He muttered out the last part, I barely heard what he said, probably not a pure thought to the mind… He then gestured us to the castle, “Follow me please.” He murmured lowly. I turned my attention to Sebastian who was besides me, “Now, we mustn’t be a bother to the Queen and her butler. Let us proceed to follow her majesty’s butler.” Sebastian gave me an assuring smile before leading me onwards. The white haired man led us to a room, it was filled with a couple of chairs and a round table to play chest upon or have some tea. Sebastian and I sat down in silence as the white haired man left to retrieve the Queen. “What’s the Queen like..?” I asked Sebastian. It seemed as if he was a bit off guard, “The Queen..?” I nodded as he began to chuckle, “Well, the Queen loved curry as much as she loved her deceased dead husband, she was in a state of devastation when she had lost her husband, your father was appointed as her ‘Watch Dog’ to help her with the tasks she cannot do. If we had lost her, the whole place will go down in ruins.” Sebastian stated. I nodded and thought to myself about the Queen. As I drifted, lost into my own thought. The door began to open, the white haired man stepped in. “I’m terribly sorry. The Queen is very busy at the moment. So, I will be explaining the duty of you being the Queen’s new Guard Do-“ I stood up from my seat. “And why cant the Queen make time to explain this to me? Why does a mere servant have to explain it to me? If I’m going to risk my life out there, being devoted to the Queen, then why does she not come and see me to discuss it with me!?” I yelled at the Queen’s butler. He got a bit taken aback, “Why, I’d never. A Phantomhive speaking lowly to the Queen. I’d have you beheaded!!!” He was about to ramble on before a woman wearing all black came in. “Don’t bother. I shall take it from here.” Her childish voice called out to the butler. He stepped back as she drew near me. I stepped back a bit as she began examining me. She then laughed a bit. I looked at her a bit confused as she began pulling back her vail. I gasped.   
Is this..?   
Authors Note: Yey for cliff hangers XD I’m so sorry T.T So, I’ve finished watching Black Butler and I’m going onto the next season, Alois is a brutal son of a bi- I mean, nothing!!! XD And since I finished BB I figured out which direction I’d want this story to go in. Btw, I found out that there’s a Black Butler Abridge and it’s freakin hilarious XD I highly recommend you all watch it if you want to get in on a good laugh. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSpegtbm8UDFLOssULYTy12SEfhQJxwd_  
(P.S. When Sebastian said “Oh dear, Swiggity Swooty. I am coming for that booty. I nearly died XD Idk why, but he sounded like Mr. Herimen from Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends XD)   
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. A lot of people seem to like it. So, thank you all very much. I really appreciate it ^-^ See you all in the next one, Ta-tah~


	6. Chapter Six: His Mistress's... Guard Dog's Duties...

I gasped and took a step back. The woman that stood before me… She looked like she was at the age of thirteen…   
“Are you…?” I questioned the girl a bit taken aback. She nodded. “Yes, I am Queen Victoria.” She curtseyed at me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Phantomhive.” She let out her hand towards me. I hesitated a bit before shaking it, “But… How could you be so young? I heard the Queen was a bit over the age of ninety or so…” I muttered out in confusion. The white hair butler tried to explain before “The Queen” hushed him. “Yes, my ‘Grandmother’ is at an old age. So, I am to be the new Queen of England.” She smiled. Her face then became sorrowful. “Yes… It is very sad… My ‘Grandmother’ being at a very old age… It wont be long before we pull the plug on her…” She began crying a bit. “Just like in her stories about ‘Grandpa’.” She bursted into tears and her butler tried to comfort her. He glared at me and Sebastian a bit.   
I looked at Sebastian in a bit of a confused trance. He nodded his head as if to continue the conversation. He then tapped his wrist, saying that we don’t have much time to deal with shenanigans. I nodded.   
He was right, even if this IS the “Queen of England”, I don’t have time to mess around. I am a very busy girl.   
“So, about the ‘Guard Dog Duty’. What do you suppose I shall do for you? What do you intend on using me for? A girl. I’m sure there’s other peasants you can use besides me.” I took a sip of tea that was displayed on a table nearby. The Queen wiped her eye and nodded. “Yes, yes, I’m sure you’re very busy with your manner and all, but I need you. The Phantomhive family is the best in ‘Guard Dog Duties’. Well, that’s what ‘Grandmother’ has been saying. I heard you all are very well trained.” She giggled a bit at the last part. I stared at her unamused by the gesture. She coughed a bit and continued, “You see, the place of the ‘Queen’s Guard Dog’ is assigned to take orders from me and fulfill them to the very best means as possible. Or, my exact orders.” She looked at me and I nodded. “The job pays extremely well, and seeing you having to deal with various amount of things, like the Funtom Company and the Phantomhive manor and all...” She let out a small sign, “I know… You’re father and mother are no longer with us any longer… And your father lost his job due to understanding means… But… We have a lot of various crimes here in England that some of the best men in the force can’t possibly handle.” She urged at me.   
I placed my cup down and stared at her with bore eyes. “So, you expect me to help you?” I chuckled. “I have no training, ‘My Queen’.” I smiled a bit at her with an amused expression plastered upon my face. She gasped a bit and nodded, “Yes, yes, I know that. But, the butler next to you has been by your father’s side til the very end. I’m sure he can teach you some tricks and techniques to dealing with these situations.” She smiled towards Sebastian and he nodded in return. “Yes, I’m quite sure I can teach my Young Mistress a trick or two.” He chuckled lightly.   
I glanced at Sebastian a bit unamused. Sebastian smiled at me and gave a small wink. The white haired man might’ve noticed Sebastian’s gestures. He then slammed his hands on the table. “The Queen” Let out a small gasp. The white haired man then composed himself and muttered out, “Unclean filth. Dirty disgusting demon…”   
I ignored him and looked at “The Queen”. “So, when do I have my first assignment?” I crossed my legs and gazed intently at her. “Ah, yes, yes. I do believe I have it right here.” She handed me a file with pictures of young maidens profiles. I looked through the various amount of files with an straight face.   
“As you may have seen in the information… Young women are being killed around the areas shown. We need you to put a stop to the killings.” She then let out a small gasp and shook her head. “Not to worry about getting yourself killed. I’m sure your butler will take you out of any situations.” She smiled at me and Sebastian. “If you want further information about the bodies and how they might have been killed. You may go to Undertaker in his shop to retrieve the information you might need.”   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
She waved me off with her white haired butler at her side as Sebastian and I hopped into the carriage and Tanaka rode us off.   
“So, Undertaker is the man who makes coffins for the dead?” I questioned at Sebastian and he nodded. “Yes, he was a friend of your fathers and also your grandfathers.” He nodded. “A friend?” I said a bit amused. “Yes.” Sebastian let out a small smile. He then stood up to sit next to me, “It might take some time before we arrive at his shop.” He chuckled and kissed my hair. I blushed and began to pumble him into a beating.   
While the carriage shook I could hear Tanaka’s laugh outside. I sat down and crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks. Sebastian chuckled lightly and adjusted his jaw. “Seems as if I passed the boundaries.” He sat in the seat across from me. “I’m quite sorry young mistress, but you remind me of him so much…” He smiled while looking towards the ground. I let out a small side and walked over to his side, but as I did it seemed as if Tanaka hit a large rock. I stumbled into Sebastian’s arms. “It seems as if you’re falling for me too, Young Mistress.” He chuckled lightly. “Whatever.” I sat at his side.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Thirty minutes in and I’m feeling quite drowsy… I watched as the scenery passed by. I let out a small yawn and fell asleep.   
I heard a light chuckle as I felt my head touch something soft, but hard. Like a pillow that you rest your head upon. “Not to worry, Young Mistress. I will protect you no matter what the cost. Just like I did with him…” I then felt something light touch my lips. It felt serene like. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as my heart began to pound. I didn’t awaken, but I let this new burning feeling wash over my body.   
I felt serenity…   
I felt passion…   
No…   
I felt… Love…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As I drifted off into slumber of cherry blossoms and my family dancing under it as the moonlight lightened upon the petals ever so delicately, I seen a shadow figure that seemed like it took form of a raven. Suddenly, he popped out and emerged from the shadows…   
“S-Sebastian?” I questioned as he took my hand and lead me into a waltz. The shinning moon shimmered down upon us and engulfed us in a shimmering dazzling light. I felt fascinated at the beautiful man that stood before me. As we danced through the night I didn’t feel any fear or any worrying nor struggles at all. All I felt was inner peace. That was until…   
CRASH   
The wagon went into a halt and I flew off my chair. Sebastian chuckled a bit, “Ah, are you alright my dear?” Sebastian tried to hold in his laugh while helping me up. I shooed his hand away, “ I can get myself up. Thank you very much.” I scoffed and got myself to my feet and brushed off my gown. I then walked out on my own as Sebastian quickly followed behind. “I’m sorry Young Mistress. Please forgive my rudeness…” He had sorrow in his voice. I turned to him as he rested his arm upon my shoulder. “Whatever Sebastian. I have no time to argue over how childish you are.” I slapped his hand away and went inside.   
I looked around and it seemed as if the shop was empty. “Hello…!? Excuse me, Undertaker…!? Is anyone here in this god forsaken shop?” I rummages around the shop trying to look for the man who ran this shop. As I stood in front of a coffin, I looked towards the door. Sebastian stood quietly in front of me. We both gazed at each other. Anger and hatred in my eyes as his was filled with regret, sorrow, and kindness.   
I let out a sigh, “Seb-“ I then heard a creek. “Oh, did I hear a fair maiden calling out to me?” I heard a man chuckle. I gasped and stumbled away and fell into Sebastian’s arms. “Sorry for the scare.” The long haired grey man whose bangs covered his eyes chuckled at me. The man took a step further towards me and his appearance became clear to my vision. It seemed as if he had some sort of scar displaying across his eye. He wore some sort of incredibly long hat and robe on. With a scarf that displayed across his body like some sort of stash. He then let out a smile at me and sat on the coffin.   
“What might you be here for Lady Phantomhive?” He let out a chuckle. I gotten a bit dazed by this man and his appearance. Sebastian stepped in front of me and began talking to this strange looking man, “Yes, the Lady of the Phantomhive household is the new ‘Watch Dog’ of her ‘majesty’s’ we need details upon the deaths of these young women.” He had shown Undertaker the files that ‘Queen Victoria’ had given me.   
Undertaker had scanned through the files with a smile. “Ah yes, I believe I have seen quite a few of these girls. They seemed badly damaged from their stomachs and other parts of their organs seemed to have been missing. The person behind this tried stitching them up before handing them to me, but it’s quite bad handiwork…” He passed the files back to Sebastian. “So, they left the women at your doorsteps in some sort of bag?” Sebastian questioned at Undertaker. “Yes. Though, a garbage bag is quite bad for disposing the dead into.” He grinned and nodded.   
Sebastian turned to me and smiled. “I believe we have enough information upon this matter.” He held up a card that was in a file. I looked at the card with widened eyes. I then nodded. “Thank you.” I bowed at the grey haired man as he smiled. “Ah, ah, ahh. I require payment for my help.” He stopped me from heading out the door. I looked at Sebastian a bit confused. Sebastian let out a smile and pushed me out the door. “Please wait in the carriage for me. This sort of content is not suitable for such young ladies like yourself to hear.” He then slammed the door. Before I could even get into the carriage I heard a loud hysterical laughter coming from within the shop. Sebastian then came out as I hopped into the carriage and waited for him. He then came in moments after and smiled. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.” He smiled lightly at me and sat across from me. “What in the name of hell did you tell that man?” I questioned while rubbing the inside of my ear. His laughter still rang in my head. “Oh, nothing that you should hear, Young Mistress.” He smiled at me. “Like you wont say anything like that when you manage to take me into the bedroom.” I muttered. “Oh, what was that Young Mistress. I do believe that I couldn’t hear you clearly.” He let out a playful smirk as I turned my head and scoffed. “Nothing.”   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Sebastian was rummaging through my closet as I sat upon my bed. “Ah, here’s a perfect one for you to lure your target with.” He pulled out a short blue dress with an inner white ruffled dress. I blushed and drew back as he came near. “T-That!? But didn’t the invite say a ball party!? That doesn’t look occasional for something such as a ball!!!” I slapped Sebastian across the face. He turned back to face me and smiled. “This dress is something only a naughty woman would wear. And to appease such a dangerous man into holding you into captivity. You must wear this.” He held it up and gave me an intense dark aurora. “I would hold you captive too if I was in his shoes.” He chuckled darkly while licking his lips.   
I rolled my eyes in disgust. “If I wear this, would you leave me be?” I sighed while swiping the dress out of his hands. “I don’t know. I don’t think I can keep my hands and eyes off you.” He looked me up and down. I shoved him out of the room. “Go play with your cats, butler.” I sighed. “I’d rather play with your-“ I slammed the door and plopped onto my bed. I turned my head towards the dress that was laid out upon my bed. “To draw the culprit my bloody ass. He just wants to see me in a short dress… Geez, he’s almost as worst as James…” I sighed.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
James P.O.V   
So my beautiful little biscuit is going to the ball that Alois’s cousin is throwing. Hehehe… Guess who’s now invited~   
I dashed out of there to go inform Alois to escort me there. Maybe Claude should come too and tango with her damn butler. No… no… I’ll deal with him personally. I smirked as I dashed at high speeds towards my manor.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
I laced up my dress and put the peacock like décor upon my right side of my head. It looked at myself in the mirror. All my jewels were in place. My stockings and shoes were nicely even. The only thing that was misplaced was… “Shall I tie your bow for you, Young Mistress.” I jumped as I turned Sebastian smiling at me. I held my chest and breathed heavily. “T-The bloody hell, Sebastian!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!!! Just leave me alone, that’s an order!!!” I yelled at him as he got taken aback. He frowned a bit and nodded. He then left me alone.   
“Finally he left…God knows how long he’s been in here…” I sighed and turned my back towards my mirror. I then tied it into a small bow while the laces became long. I let out a sigh, “It’s good enough, I suppose…” I then walked out of my manor.   
I looked around for Sebastian so we may go. I smiled and looked up at the bright moon and dazzling stars that shine brightly in the sky. I then seemed to have gotten lost in a daze about my dream with dancing with Sebastian… I then felt something tug at my dress. I looked towards my gigantic ‘Dog’ Pluto. “Oh, hey Pluto. What’s the matter buddy?” I looked into his sad puppy dog eyes. I felt my heart melt and I hugged him. “You don’t want me to go do you?” I clung myself around his gigantic neck. He nodded and winced. “I wish you could come with me. But, I don’t think they allow pets…” I said sadly and I brushed my faced upon him. He then nodded and a bright light emerged from him. “P-Pluto…!?” I gotten frightened. I didn’t know what was happening to him.   
The light stopped and there stood before me was a naked man who wore a chain around his neck. I looked at the mans red eyes, “P-Pluto… Is that you…?” The man nodded and licked me. “P-Pluto stop that.” I giggled as he pounded me to the ground. Sebastian then came over. “I have no idea why you would play with such filthy idiotic mutts like this one. “ He held up Pluto by his collar. Pluto licked Sebastian as he looked back at Pluto with disgust. “Oh really, mutts? We’ll, I don’t know why you play with such snobbish little prissy cats. They do nothing but eat and sleep. They’re not active in any way.” I scoffed and grabbed Pluto’s leash. “And didn’t I tell you to leave me alone? Go wait in the wagon while I find Pluto something to wear. He’s coming with us whether you like it or not, Sebastian.” I scolded at him. He just watched as I walked away with Pluto.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Sebastian’s P.O.V   
“Huh, what a burden I have to carry… And to think… I only wanted to joke around with her. I haven’t had fun in over some years. Can a butler just make a single joke now and then…” I sighed. I then seen a black cat walk by. “Oh, kitty…. With such delicate paws and succulent fur… I have no idea why she wouldn’t like you… She reminds me of cats such as yourself… No intentions on how you might act… Ah, I love you all so.” I smiled lightly as a bunch of cats came nearby.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“Here we are boy. You look dashing.” I ruffled Pluto’s head and I finished putting on his tuxedo. Pluto then licked me as I giggled. He then calmed down a bit as I drew back to look at him. “Alright, Pluto. If you’re going to come with us, then you need to act like a proper human being. Can you do that for me, boy?” I bent my knees and gave him an encouraging look. He nodded and stood up straight. I nodded, “Good boy. I’ll have Sebastian make you a big juicy meal when we come back home. Now…” I began to unbound his chains. “You must stay with Sebastian. I cant have you following me or I wont be able to get my work done. Alright?” I gave him a pout as he seemed sad and nodded. I then smiled as he did. “Alright, Pluto. It’s show time!” I giggled as he followed along.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
James P.O.V   
As I made Alois stop in the forest of the Phantomhive manor. I observed them from the tree. I seen Sebastian talk to a bunch of cats. By God, he’s a bloody mess… And to think Y/N would bind a contract for her hand in marriage just for him to be her eternal butler and help her through finding out her mother's killer… I let out a sigh.   
“Let’s get a move on. There’s nothing to see here.” I glared at Alois as he looked down in sorrow. “Yes, James…” He muttered. “What did you say!?” I raised the whip he uses for the horse and drew it back. He let out a flinch as I smiled in amusement. “Yes, your Satanic majesty…!” His voice quivered as if he was about to cry. What a big baby. I chuckled and went back in the carriage. “Good, now off to Aleistor’s manor!” I commanded at him as he nodded. “Right away sir…” He then began our journey towards the manor.   
“ I can’t wait to see my little biscuit!” I smiled joyously.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
We arrived at the manor and stepped inside. There was a horde of young adults in there. “Another ball…?” I complained. Sebastian kept his mouth shut. I sighed and dragged Pluto off towards the dance floor. “Would you care to dance?” I giggled and curtseyed as Pluto bowed at me. We began waltzing with me leading Pluto. I then looked over my shoulder to a jealous Sebastian. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him as I pulled Pluto towards my body. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed a blonde maiden nearby.   
Although he didn’t seem pleased, with dancing with the maiden. She was quite beautiful for her being…   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Sebastian’s P.O.V   
“I can’t believe out of anyone in this room… I have to dance with you, Sir James.” I let out a sigh as the maiden dressed in a Satin red ball gown with long flowing blonde hair and red eyes stared at me with a frown. “Please, call me Jammie. And I also did not wish to dance with you, butler. I only wish to be held captive in order for MY Lady to suffer any consequences that damn Chamber might do to her. Who knows, you might not save her yourself. Since, you know. She told you to leave her alone.” The female giggled at me as I lead her into a dip. “I see you made her wear such a short skirt. Any man would want to tap that, wouldn’t you say?” She giggled while gazing upon the glory of my Young Mistress… “I think you’re in the wrong time era to be saying such things.” I rolled my eyes and spun her out of my sight. I watched Pluto and Lady Phantomhive make their way towards the man who she had to deal with… Aleistor Chamber…   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
I made Pluto spin me towards the blonde man in the white suit. “Ah, ello.” I let put a small smile at the blonde man as he got giddy when I fell into his arms. “My Young Robin had come back to me from her long flight. You’re wings must be tired. How about you join me for a dance?” He tried escorting me to dance. I pulled him to stop him. “I was thinking we could go somewhere private~” I cooed while lightly stroking his chest with my pointer finger. He then looked at me with lustful eyes and carried me. “Of course, and you’re even dress for the occasion. You must’ve came here just to see mwah~” He smiled and ran me towards a back room. I looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian and Pluto staring at me sadly as the door closed slowly, leaving me into a pitch black daze.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
He shoved me into some sort of metallic place. I tried to search my surroundings and felt… Bars…? I couldn’t see anything. My hands were bound to my back. It seemed as if I was a helpless maiden after all...   
“Here we have the return of the beautiful Robin. Now, who wants her organs? She’s still as young as she was when she first arrived here! How about that folks!?” I heard the man who brought me into this wretched place call out. I then heard several people cheer. I let out a sigh, “Sebastian come and get me!!!” I called out. “Ah, calling out for help from your pretty little mouth again, aren’t we. I’m sad to say, but we must quiet you fair maiden…” I heard the rip of tape as it was covered over my mouth. “Pluto!!!” Was the last thing I could say...   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
James P.O.V   
I stood in the vas crowd of people. Hiding myself in a mask. I was in my male form and bid for my love. “50,000 dollars!!!” I called out. I heard her gasp as she heard my name. She let out muffled screams that called out to me. I heard gasps from others as they stared at me. “50,000 dollars!? With such a vas amount of money I can obtain more beautiful maidens~” I could practically hear the man rocket in his pants… Disgusting…   
“100,000 dollars!!!” I heard the butler who stood across for me in a raven mask… I let out a small growl as the man onstage gasped and let out a moan, “Ah, more maidens for me to have~” He then touched his mask and began prancing around stage and murmured gibberish. I glared at Sebastian and jumped down from the balcony. “Hand me the girl.” I drew near Aleistor and took off my mask. “Ah, nephew James. I didn’t know you we’re allowed to be here. We’ll, you are eighteen, so I believe that’s possible…” I ignored him and grabbed my fair lady from her captive cage. Just then I heard a growl from the savage beast that she would call “My Dog”. “So, I see you brought the beast with you.” I turned and smiled at Sebastian who jumped off his balcony and landed before me. “I had no intention on bringing a mutt to a ball. But, it was the Young Mistress’s idea.” He then moved towards Y/N and put her on the back of her wolf. I let out a sigh. “You win this round, but next time I would be so easy to beat.” I chuckled as I passed him with a scoff.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
I felt the rocking and soft fur of Pluto. I was still tied and bound by the rope that was behind my back.   
I then felt a hoarse stop and felt myself get picked up by Sebastian. I then heard several doors open and close before we finally arrived at a bedroom. Sebastian then took off my tape and blind fold. But, he left the tie on. I watched as he towered over me. “S-Sebastian what are you doing…?” I watched as his face came near mine. “I-I order you to untie me and answer me!!!” I blushed intensely as his lip drew near my ear. “Getting myself free from your disregard.” He then nibbled my ear, “A simple ‘Thank you, Love.’ Will do~” He cooed into my ear. I breathed heavily, my heart was pounding loudly. “And if I don’t…?” I whispered. “Then I’ll have to deal with you myself.” He then moved his fingers along my waist. “S-Sebastian…” I blushed. “Hmm?” He hummed. “I…”   
Wait… What the bloody hell am I doing!?   
“I will not be tricked by a demon!!!” I kicked him off of me and towered over him. “You will not treat me like I am your slave!!!” I smacked his face. “And if you EVER make me wear something like this again. I’ll rip your bloody balls off!!!” I grabbed his groins and gripped it tightly as he let out a smirk. “Oh, whatever shall I do?” He acted helpless.   
Damn Demon was toying with me again.   
“Young Mistress, we-“ I turned to see Mey-Rin and Finnian staring at us. They both blushed as Mey-Rin shot out blood from her nose. “Oi, what’s with all the hu-“ Baldroy came by and let his cigarette drop from his mouth. He then blushed as little bits of blood dropped from his nose, “Ah, we’re terribly sorry Young Mistress!!!” Finnian screeched while slamming the door shut.   
But… He broke it…   
They continued to stare at us as we continued to stare back. “Sorry about that!!!” Finnian frantically apologized and dragged the other two away.   
“You better explain what happened to them… And fix my door. I don’t want them peeping in on us again…” I blushed while getting off of Sebastian. “Shall I change you too my Mistress?” He smirked as he undid my tie. I glares at him and smacked him. “You’re an imbeciel.” I sighed.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
I pulled my covers over me, in no time flat. I managed to change while Sebastian fixed my door and he also managed to calm my three servants down. “Goodnight Sebastian.” I let out a yawn as he held a golden candle holder with multiple candles besides him. He then bent over and kissed my head, my cheeks, he then covered my mouth and kissed the back of his hand. He then grabbed one of my pigtail and kissed my hair. He then walked over to the door and smiled with passion, “Good night, love.” He chuckled lightly and shut the door. I sat up and plunged myself at my pillow.   
“Damn Demon…”

Author’s Note: Happy 4th of July people!!! Woot Woot~ Sorry updates took so long. Taking a break was very helpful. Along with going camping was a bit of a pain… I was so terribly bored so I made this chapter X3 Thank you all for waiting. Btw, my grandma’s birthday was today, so I had to publish the chapter at 9:00 p.m. XD So, sorry guys. I made the chapter longer to make up for it. And 109 likes on this story? Is it THAT good guys? XD Thank you all so much for the likes. I’m glad you all enjoy this series. Hope to see you all in the next one, Buh-Bye!!! (Btw, playful Sebby is bae X3) (I’m a dog person btw. That’s why there’s an animal feud with Sebby and reader-chan. Lovers quarrel perhaps? XD Nah.) (Plus the beatings that he takes XD)


	7. Chapter Seven: His Mistress... Dealing With Pests

“Ah, you mean you captured the criminal AND put a stop to their gruesome biddings!? How wonderful.” Queen Victoria gave me a smile as she looked astonished at Sebastian and I. “Yes, it wasn’t quite a hard job to do.” I smiled lightly as Sebastian rolled his eyes. I merely hit him in his privates as he bowed, “Yes, my Mistress is quite fortunate to be in this line of duties. It seems as if she was a natural born ‘Watch Dog’.” He smiled lightly. Before he got up he whispered in my ear, “You owe me one, Love~” I could hear a smirk being plastered on his face as I got a bit flustered. “Yes, a natural I am.” I said with gritted teeth.  
“Mhm, I will give you another assignment as soon as possible. Thank you very much for being apart of my ‘Watch Dog’ duties.” She curtseyed at me as I did the same. “Until next time, Queen Victoria.” I waved myself off as Sebastian opened the door. “Yes, I will be seeing you then!” She waved at me with a smile.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I let out a small huff as I walked into the carriage. “Guard Dog duties are such an annoyance on my part… Why do I have to be the one to do it anyway?” I turned my head and scoffed. “My dear, you are a Phantomhive. You must.” Sebastian made me turn to him as our gazes met. “Oh please.” I slapped his hands. Sebastian let out a small smile towards me. We then sat in silence on the way home…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Ah, Young Mistress!!! There’s a bit of a problem in the manor…” Mey-Rin grabbed both of my hands as Sebastian and I gave her a confused expression. “Which is…?” I questioned at her. She lead me into the manor where I had seen Lau, Ran-Mao, and the girl I had seen at the ball being harassed by Ran-Mao. “Uh… What is going on here, exactly..?” I turned my attention at Mey-Rin. “Ah, Lau and his ‘sister’ is visiting us and this strange girl said she was a friend of yours, Young Mistress.” She bowed at me as I made my entrance into the room.  
“Alright, enough of this! I command you all to explain to me why you are here.” My voiced boomed with authority. Ran-Mao stopped harassing the girl and sat next to Lau. “Is it so wrong for me to see my niece?” He smiled lightly as he rubbed Ran-Mao’s legs. “Yes, because I am NOT your niece. And you! Why are you here?” I looked at the girl who was rubbing her breasts in a bit of pain. “Ah, yes! I seen you at the ball and I say, you are rather ravishing~” She came up next to me and examined me up and down. “Well, you’re ravishing in all ways… So…. Drink?” She held up a pink crystal liquid. I took it from her hand and examined it. I shook it a bit and handed it to Sebastian. He opened it and smelt it. He then dipped some of the liquid in his fingers and licked it. His eyes then flashed as he stared at the girl. “Uh… Oh…” She muttered as Sebastian went over to her. “You think you can try making the Mistress knock out for your dark deeds, James?” He chuckled lightly. He then grabbed the female by her hair and kicked her out. “Curse you bloody butler!!!” The female screeched.  
Sebastian came back and dusted his hands clean. “There, now no more intrusions.” Sebastian sat me down. “So… Lau… What is it that you want?” I questioned at Lau. “Oh, just to spend some time with you…” He smiled. We sat in silence for a bit.  
…  
……  
…………..  
“You want to sleep her for a couple of weeks, don’t you?” I let out a annoyed sigh. “Yes.” He answered firmly. “Alright then…” I held my head and rubbed my temple in annoyance. “Wait… They’re going to be staying here…?” Sebastian whispered into my ear as he looked at the two a bit disgusted. “Yes, yes. It wouldn’t be nice if we wouldn’t let the needy stay at the manor, now would it?” I glanced him a glare. “Why must you have your mother’s kindness…?” He sighed.  
We then heard a knock at the door. “Y/N~” James jolted at me as I stepped to the side. He crashed into the wall. I sighed in annoyance, “What do you want James…?” I face palmed. “Your hand in marriage. Or something else~” He came over to me and grinded himself next to my rum. Sebastian stared at him intensely. I turned to look at his face and tried to hold in my laugh. Sebastian’s face was priceless!!!  
“Oh, Y/N is this your boyfriend?” Lau smiled at James. “Yes!” He stood triumphantly. “No, he isn’t.” I gave him a bore expression as I turned away. “Awww, come on sweetie. Just give me a little bit of love.” He hugged me. “No!!! Now leave me be!!!” I tried to pry him away from me, but his grip was strong. Sebastian grabbed me away from James grasp. He then carried me bridal style. “Oh I see… Is the butler your boyfriend?” He smiled at Sebastian and I. I blushed intensely out of Sebastian’s grasp. “No!!! I am a single noble woman and I am proud of it.” I stood triumphantly. “Besides, what do I need a husband for? Love is only a waste of time.” I walked out of the room.  
I ran upstairs to my room and face planted myself into the pillow. “Damn pests… I wish they’d disappear out of my sight and hearing…” I muttered out. “So, you wish to get away from all of them…?” A man surprised me as he stepped out of the corner shadows. He had a similar look to Sebastian’s… “W-who are you!?” I drew a sword that was hidden under my bed. “Me…? Well, you may call me Claude. I am here to help you.” I was about to speak up, “If- that is you’d exchange something for me.” I looked at him with a glare. I crossed my arms, “I’m listening…”  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Sebastian’s P.O.V  
Leaving the little brat with Lau and Ran-Mao once again. I went up the stairs to see what my beloved was up to. She was gone for quite a while… I then opened the door to see the window open. “Oh, running away from our contract are we?” I chuckled and hopped out the window. “I don’t think so, my love!!!” I went off to search for her.  
Starting with the Trancy Manor…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
I ran through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me.  
“Run away with me to my manor” Claude spoke with no expression.  
“Run away with you…?” I questioned at him.  
“Yes, my manor is quite nice and there is no bothersome people there. I am a butler. So, mending your necessary needs will be no problem.” He fixed his glasses.  
“Just follow the spiders and the webs and there you’ll find the manor.” He vanished.  
“The spiders and the webs, huh…?” I muttered out loud as I watched the webs forming a straight line towards a manor. The webs got stuck upon me as if it were a dress and a veil.  
I tried to get the webs off, but it wouldn’t go. I continued to run before I stumbled onto the ground. I let out a wince as the man who promised me peace carried me like his bride. He then tore off some parts of the web to make a dress. He then smelt me up and down and licked his lips. “Although, it is against James wishes. I think I might keep you for myself.” He gripped my chin and gazed into my eyes. I gazed at him, slightly blushing. I then shook myself from my girlish lust. “What are you talking about!? Let me go!!!” I started punching and kicking him.  
“Young Mistress!!!” I heard a familiar call. “S-Sebastian!!!” I called out. Sebastian looked at Claude who handled me. He then grew furious. “Oh, what a bother…” Claude stated and put me in a huge spider’s web. “S-Sebastian, I can’t break free!!!” I struggled. “Please remain there until I take control of this little pest.” He smirked as he glanced at Claude.  
“A pest am I…? What does that make you, Raven demon…?” Claude adjusted his glasses and stared Sebastian down. “Why, that would make me a mysterious yet graceful bird dancing into the night sky, with the moonlight shimmering down upon my feathers.” Sebastian continued his speech while lashing out at Claude. They fought and everytime one would swing, the other would miss.  
I started to get bored out of my mind and yawned, “Can you hurry the pace, Sebastian? I am getting extremely bored…” I stared non-amused at the two fighting. “Right away my-“ Suddenly a ball of dark energy struck towards Sebastian and Claude as the two dodged. It hit a nearby tree that started to topple down upon me. I seen a figure dashing towards me and captured me. “Ello love!!! That was a close call!” I looked at James with a bore expression. “Sebastian, how long do you plan on playing with your friend?” I looked at Sebastian who toppled over Claude. “Just finishing up, darling!” He called out to me and kicked Claude which oddly enough sent him flying off into the distance. “Did he say darling!?” James seemed a bit ticked. “Yes, Sir James. She is my darling little Raven~” Sebastian smiled as he appeared behind James.  
I watched as the scenery passed by in a blur. We were moving at an incredible fast pace. I closed my eyes tightly as my hair got into my eyes. “Awww, is my little biscuit crying? Well now, we’re going to my manor soon! I can’t WAIT to show everyone to you.” He let out a smirk before nuzzling my hair with his nose. I made a disgusted face. “Sebastian…?” I commanded. “Right away.” Sebastian appeared in front of James. “I’ll be taking this, thank you.” He grabbed me as he ran backwards while James looked a bit dumbfounded. “In return I’ll give you this.” Sebastian held up his thumb to his mouth and bit it. (It means flipping the bird back in the olden days I believe) He then kicked James as he went flying off.  
“I don’t think that was very proper of a butler, such as yourself.” I crossed my arms and scoffed as Sebastian chuckled lightly. “Shall we take the long way home, Young Mistress?” He placed me down and bowed. “Whatever will stop making those pests bug me.” I rolled my eyes and began walking. “Am I one too, Young Mistress?” He questioned at me with a smile. “You’re the biggest pest of all.” I chuckled at him lightly.

 

Authors Note: Yay, Claude’s in this one XD He wasn’t supposed to show up until the next season XD But, oh well… This was a side story from the main events I suppose. Anyways, see you all in the next one. Buh-Bye!


End file.
